


and I thought hey (you know, this could be something)

by empanahhda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, also nicole likes to go by nic, first fic, look this was stuck in my head so i had to write it down, maybe once i get this figured out i'll write more, nic is a cute nick name let me LIVe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empanahhda/pseuds/empanahhda
Summary: It’s 3 am and Waverly Earp just wants some ice cream.





	and I thought hey (you know, this could be something)

**Author's Note:**

> welp, here ya go.

The doorbell above her rings and echoes throughout the small supermarket as she makes her way inside. She glances around the deserted store then to her phone.

3:14 am

  
She lets out a huff before walking towards the back of the store, to the frozen foods aisle.

It’s 3 am and Waverly Earp just wants some ice cream.

She takes note that she seems to be the only one currently in the store, no real sign of anyone else, no employees trying to look busy. Seems to be just her and the low humming of the fridges that line the aisle next to her as she makes her way down. A soft voice sings about heartache through the speakers above her.

Waverly reaches the frozen desserts fridge and shudders at the slight drop in temperature. Her forehead furrows as she concentrates on the items in front of her. Narrowing her eyes as she tries to read the names of flavors through the foggy glass. She cursed the person who thought it was smart to create millions of different flavors, _what happened to good ole chocolate and vanilla?_ Waverly loved chocolate and honestly, she could do without all the added sweetest. A few moments passed as the brunette stood, arms crossed debating if she should reach for Rocky Road or Phish food? _What even are these names-_

“I usually get half baked.”

The voice came from behind. Waverly practically jumped out of her skin as she was ripped out of her inner debate, letting out a small yelp as she spun around.

  
“Oh man! Hey, my bad I didn’t mean to scare you.” The store employee held her hands up, letting out a small laugh “You were staring pretty hard and I just wanted to check if you were okay.” she offered a small smile as she dropped her hands. Waverly gave the employee a once-over as she tried to slow down her heart from her mini heart attack. The first thing she noticed was her height. The employee was tall, taller than herself. She had to pick up her head slightly to make eye contact. Her curly hair was short, red, and fiery as it sat swept to the right side of her head, slightly pushed back and out of the way. Her eyes were brown, a deep brown and _soft-_

  
“Ahem” Waverly snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the employee clearing her throat. Her cheeks felt warmer, had _she really not said anything yet._ “Oh!” Waverly started, pushing her hair behind her ear, “It’s totally cool errr…” Waverly leaned forward slightly, eyes narrowing on the employee’s name tag “…Hot?”

  
The employee flashed a smile, “Technically, yes but it’s spelled H-A-U-G-H-T, my coworkers thought it would be funny to switch out my name tag before my shift” It was Waverly’s turn to let out a gentle laugh, the employee’s smile grew a tad bigger in response. “Well, _Hot_ , I’m Waverly.” She held out her hand and the taller girl wrapped her hand around the smallers.

  
“Nice to meet you, Waverly.” The handshake was slow and gentle, each girl afraid to add too much pressure and _oh my god, did I just shake her hand?_ Waverly thought, recoiling her hand back to her side. _Jesus._

  
“So, umm, you mentioned something about half-baked?” Waverly offered, letting out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her racing heart, however, still hadn’t settled.

  
The taller girl's eyes lit up and she slipped past the smaller one, opening the fridge and reaching for the pint-size carton on the top shelf. Waverly silently thanked the universe that she wasn’t the one reaching for the ice cream, an attempt that would’ve ended poorly because it was sat too high up. She already felt like she’s been coming off an awkward mess, not being able to reach the top self would’ve put the final nail in her coffin for the night.

“Half-baked is my absolute favorite!” The redhead said as she picked up the pint before spinning around on her heels, “You look like a brownie and chocolate kinda gal.” The employee smiled brightly handing over the frozen treat to Waverly.  
“Do I now?” Waverly asked shyly accepting the treat before suddenly becoming fully aware of how she really _looked_. Hair done up in a sorry attempt of a bun, too big of grey sweatpants and her old high school cheer hoodie. _Goddammit._ She nervously played with the sting of her hoodie, the pint of ice cream starting to numb her right hand.

“Well, yeah? You do look comfortable.”  
“I look like a total _mess_.”

The taller girl gestured down her own attire, Waverly couldn’t help but let her eyes follow the motion. She dawned a black apron around her waist, her white t-shirt read “SHOP-O-RAMA” in bright red, bold lettering and her black jeans were rolled up neatly. Waverly tried not to notice just how fitted they were against the red head’s never-ending legs, “Yeah, because I’m the epitome of fashion.”  
Waverly let out a small laughed, and the employee followed in response. She noticed the way the taller girl’s eye’s crinkled from her big smile. The sound of her laugh sent a wave of warm tingles through Waverly. She felt her stomach tighten the way it does when she drives too fast down the hill on main street. When the laughter between the two died down enough she let out a sigh, “Could you maybe check me out? This thing's gonna give my hand frostbite.” she waved the pint in the air.  
“Oh! Right! Of course, follow me.”

“So, that’ll be 3.23.”  
“Criminal,” Waverly muttered, digging for her five in her pockets. The employee shrugged, “Sometimes the things we love come at a great cost.”

Waverly scoffed, “Okay, John Green.” she joked handing over the bill, as the employee reached for it her knuckles brushed lightly up against the smaller girl’s. Deep brown eyes shot up to lock eyes with green ones, both girls blushed. Waverly couldn’t fight down the smile that started to form. She could’ve sworn she felt the other’s knuckles press against hers with the slightest bit of pressure. Neither one had pulled away yet.

“I didn’t get your name… well, your actual name?”  
“Nic.”  
“Nic? Nice.”  
“Thanks.”

  
Waverly broke the gaze when the burning in her cheeks felt like too much. She let her hand drop against the counter, her eyes following.  
_Nic_ turned around to open the register, placing the five in and counting out Waverly’s change. “What brings you to Shop-o-rama you’re one stop shop?” There was a hint of humor in her voice that Waverly found endearing. 

  
“I just wanted ice cream,” Waverly said with a shrug, opening her palm to let Nic drop her change in her hand.  
“At 3 am?”  
“Prime ice cream indulgence time.”  
“Can’t argue there.” The redhead said, pushing the pint towards the brunette.

  
A silence fell over the two. Nothing too heavy but it was there. The background noises came flooding through. The hum of fridges, the crackle from the speakers as the voice above them had turned masculine, humming softly along to a piano. Waverly hadn’t noticed that everything felt drowned out. Nic started to fidget with the register when Waverly shoved her change into her pocket, pulling out her phone.

3:34 a.m.

  
“I really should get going.”  
“Oh, right, totally.” Nic shifts her weight, her hand came up to rub the back of her neck. She gave Waverly a soft smile that stirred something within the smaller girl.  
“I’ll see you around, Nic.” Waverly shook her head softly before grabbing her item, flashing one last smile before heading towards the door.

  
Waverly felt her cheeks burn up again for the hundredth time that night when she heard the red head call out after her, “Fingers crossed, Waverly!”

**Author's Note:**

> super short, i know  
> i have ideas on where i wanna take this but i'm still working it out  
> im super new to this too so forgive me if it just totally sucks 
> 
> thanks for reading !


End file.
